Palmon Jack
His Most Holy Radiance, His Eminence, Lord of the Mountains and the Seas, Lord Commander of The Sword and Shield, Divine President of the Divine Dragonian Empire. Lord Palmon Jack is known by many titles but simply prefers to go by "President". Palmon Jack is the current 13th divinely elected president of Dragonia and current commander-in-chief of the entire Grand Army. Palmon Jack is the most powerful man in the entire Dragon Protectorate, which is the region of space claimed and solidified by the Grand Army. He is in complete control of the Dragonian Grand Army and is wholly responsible for setting the course of the Dragonian people through economic, scientific or military endeavors. Palmon Jack is, as stated by Grand-General Genesin Sas Halberd, informal as hell. President Jack forgoes the lavish dress that typical presidents before him tended to wear, instead choosing to wear an expensive but modest three piece suit with adornments befitting the president of Dragonia such as tassels and ropes but nothing opulent. He lives in a mansion but it is kept modest as opposed to filled with royal items and riches. President Jack speaks plainly and quite down to earth when in private, almost appearing as if he was a long time friend instead of the most powerful man in their sector of the galaxy. President Jack himself stated that although he was divinely elected, he was "of the people and will continue to be like the people until the day I die." To that end, President Jack keeps very careful regulation on taxes and other government functions that may affect people negatively and likewise takes the same trials as they do, such as taking a substantial cut in his yearly salary four times that the typical man would in order to pay for a war, for example. President Jack has one daughter with whom he protects fervently, almost to the point of stifling the young woman. After Palmon Jack's wife was assassinated by the Dread Empire in 2603 while she was on a diplomatic mission to Corsair during the Corsari Conflict, he almost lost his composure and obliterated Corsair outright but Genesin's quick and to the point council brought him back from the brink. Genesin's words resonated with him but most importantly the statement, "Your daughter needs you. Don't cause her anymore pain by destroying an entire civilization in her name. She can't live with that guilt." Palmon Jack does eventually release his grip on her and allows her to do whatever she wants as an adult after Thundra talks him into letter her go with him aboard the Hyperion, as his daughter expressed the desire to do. Personality Palmon Jack is an expert strategist who is responsible for continuing Dragonia's military success streak. All grand plans by either the Sword Arm or the Shield Arm of the Grand Army go through him. Palmon is also responsible for dissolving the Dragonian High Command after the Corsari Conflict. Despite his expertise in grand strategy, he isn't all-knowing. This was evident during the Dragonian Civil War when the Black Dragons, under the direction of High Command began a systematic purge of the AcDragonians; killing women, children, elderly, sacking orphanages and schools full of children racking up an egregious amount of war crimes. Ordering a ceasefire was, however, his idea in order to try to mitigate the damage and to keep Thundra Orientail from revealing the information he discovered linking the Grand Army to them. He is down to earth, speaking in private as if he was a friend as opposed to the President of Dragonia. He is all business in the public eye however. Despite the death of his Wife, Jack has never remarried nor will he as he is steadfastly resolute to his marriage vows and will never break them or annul them. President Jack is known for his philanthropy; donating vast sums of credits to war charities and making regular visit to orphanages presenting gifts to the children who lost parents. He also spends many hours per week entertaining visits from injured war veterans at Hirudegarn and making personal visits to the hospitals where soldiers are recovering. Palmon Jack has a staff that is almost exclusively women in the presidential palace. These women are chosen from war widows who have lost everything when their spouse died in war to young women who were orphaned by war from any territories Dragonia currently controls. These women however are vetted extensively before they are selected for the position. The women, known as the President's Angels, are given substantially higher wages than those in typical lines of work with full personal benefits as well. They are also permitted to live in an apartment complex specifically built to house them on Hirudegarn. Jack has also been known to give his female staff massages, but regardless of that still remains completely faithful to his wedding vows that he made to his deceased wife. Category:Person of Interest